Telematics devices facilitate connecting a vehicle with a communications network. A telematices control unit (“TCU”) installed in a vehicle typically comprises a global positioning satellite (“GPS”) circuit, or module, wireless communication circuitry, including long range wireless (cellular telephony and data services) and short range wireless (“BlueTooth”) capabilities. A TCU typically includes at least one processor that controls, operates, and manages the circuitry and software running thereon, and also facilitates interfacing with a vehicle data bus.
For example, a TCU installed by a vehicle's original equipment manufacturer (“OEM”) such as Ford, Toyota, BMW, Mercedes Benz, etc., typically couples directly to the corresponding vehicle's data bus, such as, for example, a controller area network (“CAN”) bus, an international standards organization (“ISO”) bus, a Society of Automotive Engineers (“SAE”) bus, etc. The TCU can process and communicate information retrieved from the bus via links of the wireless communication networks, to a users mobile device local to the vehicle, or a computer device remote from the vehicle. In addition, the TCU can receive and process messages sent from a mobile device or a remote computer server that initiate and action by the vehicle, such as unlock a door, retrieve and send diagnostic information, and other functions known in the art.
In a scenario where an OEM has installed a TCU in its vehicle, the OEM may configure a TCU to receive, transmit, and process various proprietary codes known only to the OEM. An example of such a code may be a code that indicates that a user of the vehicle has operated an ignition key, or other devices, such as a push button, a key fob, a biometric device, etc. that either starts or stops a vehicle's engine, motor, or other power source. When a TCU installed by an OEM in its vehicle receives a code that a user has operated an ignition device to turn off the vehicle, the TCU typically enters a sleep mode to reduce energy usage while the vehicle is not operating. When a user cranks up, starts, or otherwise operates an ignition device, the OEM TCU may receive a code that a user placed the ignition device into run mode, and a code received by the TCU instructs it to leave the sleep state and ‘wake up.’ Typically sleep and awake modes relate to the state of processors, and other components that tend to use power.